


Happily ever after

by crazycurlyhairedgirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of OC's, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Betrayal, But they'll all be friends, Caught, Cheating, Cussing, Demeter is low-key vodka aunt, Going around the world, Hades is a goodish uncle, Hawaiian, He's coping, Hecate forced her way into your life but she's a cool aunt, Hera needs to breath, Hestia is a great aunt, Hurt Percy, I feel like these are too many tags, Japanese, LGBTQ Themes, Love intrest????, M/M, Meeting a lot of new people, My First Fanfic, NYU student Percy, New Friends, Nico is kinda jerky, Norse, Old Friends, Olympians being nice to eachother, Other deities, Paul exsists, Percy has a great family, Percy needs space, Persephone is a bro, Please be nice, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Probably add more later tho..., Rosie is cute and she knows it, Sally and Paul are so proud, Zeus gets a E for effort, and so is jason, btw AU, by overworking himself, etc - Freeform, hindu, needs to learn to take a break, not good but not bad either, percy hasn't healed, poseidon is too much but loves percy, sally is a bamf, sassiness, suggestions are welcome, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycurlyhairedgirl/pseuds/crazycurlyhairedgirl
Summary: Percy has been dating Nico since he graduated from his senior year at high school, when Nico showed him how serious and mature he can be. Percy thought that they were both happy, so why does he find his boyfriend in bed with his best bro Jason, on their anniversary?Hurt and feeling like he needs a change he looks into his schools abroad program.Berlin is nice around this time of year, right?





	

The thing about Percy is that he hates to be lied to. 

He has developed a sort of sixth sense to when he is being lied to. But he isn’t the type of person to call someone out on it. He’ll try to give them the benefit of the doubt. He’s nice like that. 

Another thing about Percy is that he’s kind. 

He believes in people. He believes that all people everywhere can be kind, caring, and good. He feels that no matter where you started from you can rise above it and come out stronger than anyone thought you could. Even if you fall and need help getting back up, you are strong. 

That might be why he respects people like Oprah and Walt Disney. Or why he loves shows like the Avatar series and Steven Universe. Or why Disney movies will always have a place in his heart. 

It could be that this belief of his is why that no matter what he has gone though and no matter how broken he is that he has still been able to keep an air of innocence. 

Because of this though, some people seem to think he is dumb. 

Percy is far from dumb.

Growing up was difficult to say the least. Having next to no friends and teachers who turned a blind eye to bullying and barely helped him with his ADHD and dyslexia made it difficult to learn. Not to mention having a mother that he loved but was overworked and had to be out a lot of the time and a disgusting step-father who wasn’t above abusing a child who did nothing to him. It wasn’t the best but he made it through and never had to repeat a grade (Except for recently but being in a coma and fighting in a war should give him a bit of leeway). 

People need to remember that he grew up in New York, in a poor area. He can and is sneaky, cunning, and resourceful. He may not like lying but he can do it better than most. He can and will get as dirty as he needs to be and lay with the devil. That doesn’t mean he won’t feel bad though. 

His family and friends are people that he will always try to be kind too, he will try to never lie too, and who will have his love, loyally, and trust. 

So, he doesn’t really understand what he’s looking at. 

Nico, his Nico, the boy that told him in front of all their friends during the war that Percy “wasn’t his type”, then after told Percy he lied. The boy who bravely asked him out, the first time, in front of almost all of camp half blood. The boy, who when Percy said he “didn’t date little teenagers”, just nodded and said he’d prove he wasn’t. The boy, who during Percy’s repeated senior year, would ambush him with gifts and treats and promises of a lovely future together. The boy, who became strong, dependable, and courageous. 

The boy, who became a man.

The man, who was with his other friends at his graduation and cheered him on when he walked. The man, who after took him to a surprise private rooftop dinner for the two of them. The man, who made him smile, laugh, and blush the whole time. The man, who after dinner kneeled in front of him, took his hands and held them close, and asked him to be his.

The man who made him happy.

The man who was there when the nightmares wouldn’t stop.

The man who understood his boundaries.

The man who held him when he cried. 

The man who was there when he got his acceptance letter.

The man who would walk around his city with him. 

The man who was so understanding when he had to cancel dates to study. 

The man who helped de-stress him during finals and midterms.

The man who never pushed him into things. 

The man who he loved. 

The man who was fucking one of his best friends into the mattress. 

On their anniversary. 

How cliché. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm not completely sure how it's gonna go so please let me know what you think.   
> And the characters are going to be very out of character so this can be sorta like a AU.   
> I make the gods way nicer and more human, I guess. And the others are just how I picture them I suppose. 
> 
> But if you have any suggestions or criticism I'm all ears. And anything about the countries that you wanna tell me would be great too. And suggestions for OC's are also welcome. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you like!


End file.
